The present invention relates to an apparatus to aid the visually impaired. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus useful in training a visually impaired individual to have improved mobility.
One of the most severe handicaps a person with impaired vision often encounters is a lack of mobility. For example, such an individual may have trouble walking in a straight line or walking without hitting objects. A cane may be used to help alleviate the latter problem but the cane must be used properly if the visually impaired individual is to avoid endangering himself and others. Other activities, including recreational games, are more easily accomplished if the visually impaired person has substantial mobility.
Therefore, one object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus to improve the mobility of visually impaired individuals.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved training apparatus for visually impaired individuals.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an apparatus useful in teaching a visually impaired person the proper use of "arcing" of a cane.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus useful to train a visually impaired person how to walk or run in a substantially straight path. These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent hereinafter.
An improved apparatus useful in instructing a visually impaired person has now been discovered. This apparatus comprises first and second exciter systems, each such system capable of producing a light beam. First and second receivers are situated a distance away from the exciter systems so that each of the first and second receivers is capable of receiving the light beam produced by the first and second exciter systems, respectively. The first and second exciter systems are spaced apart a sufficient distance to allow a visually impaired individual to stand, walk or run, as desired, on the floor between the two systems without interrupting the light beam from either of the exciters. In addition, first and second sound devices are associated with the first and second receivers, respectively. Each of these sound devices acts to produce a distinctive, and preferably different, sound in response to the interruption of the light beam to the corresponding receiver.
In one particularly preferred embodiment, the present apparatus further includes a cane, stick and the like adapted to be hand held by the person using the machine. This cane is capable of being moved by the user in such a manner to interrupt the light beams to the receivers, thereby causing a distinctive sound to be produced.
In general, the apparatus functions as follows: The visually impaired user, with cane in hand, is properly positioned and the machine is activated so that light beams travel uninterruptedly from each of the exciter systems to the corresponding receiver. Preferably, exciter systems and receivers are positioned so that the light beams travel in substantially parallel paths.
The user may practice walking in a straight line between the light beams. If a distinctive sound is heard, the user knows he has veered from the straight line and either his cane or his person has interrupted one of the light beams. In a preferred embodiment where different sounds are produced, the user is able to determine whether he has veered right or left. By continued practicing with the machine, the user is better able to walk a straight line, i.e., without interrupting either of the light beams.
Cane "arcing" can be practiced using the present apparatus. Cane "arcing" involves the side to side movement of a cane by a visually impaired person to determine the presence of objects in the person's path. The magnitude of this movement, or arc, should be slightly greater than the shoulder-to-shoulder width of the user. For example, the proper arc for the cane may be equal to a distance of the shoulder-to-shoulder width of the user plus above one (1) inch on either side.
In order to practice cane "arcing," the spacing of the exciter systems and receivers is set so that the distance between the two light beams is equal to the desired cane arc. In this embodiment, the light beams travel or run directly above the floor so that the cane must be in contact with the floor when the cane interrupts either light beam. The visually impaired person is properly positioned between the light beams and begins moving or arcing his cane. If the arcing is proper, the user should hear a distinctive and preferably different, sound (from the sound devices) each time the cane contacts the floor (and interrupts a light beam) at either end of the arc. If the user has to move the cane out further from his body before hearing a sound, he knows that his arc is too short on that side. If, on the other hand, he must move the cane, in contact with the floor, toward his body before a sound is produced, he is made aware that his arc is too long on the particular side (right or left) involved. Different sounds from each of the sound devices help the user to recognize which side of his arc, for example, may be too short or long.
The present apparatus provides unexpected and surprising benefits to the visually impaired. For example, this system may be used effectively to improve mobility and may be used without supervision, for example, by a sighted person. The exciter systems, receivers and sound devices may be comprised of conventional, e.g., electronic, components which are easily assembled and do not require extensive amounts of maintenance. In short, the present invention represents an efficient and effective means to improve the mobility and, more important, the self confidence of the visually impaired.
If desired, the present system may include mounts for the exciter systems and receivers. For example, two portable (on wheels) mounts may be provided, one mount carrying the exciter systems and the other mount carrying the receivers and sound devices. The mounts are preferably portable so that the distance between exciter and receiver is adjustable. This distance may be quite large, e.g., about 10 feet to about 70 feet or more, if the user is practicing walking or running in a straight line, but may be substantially smaller if cane "arcing" is practiced and the user's feet are substantially stationary.
The exciter systems and receivers are preferably positioned so that the light beams travel at a height of less than about one (1) foot from the floor occupied by the user. This height is preferably adjustable, as desired. As noted previously, in one preferred embodiment, the exciters and receivers are positioned so that the light beams run directly along, i.e., directly above, the floor. If a cane is used in this embodiment, the cane contacts the floor when the cane interrupts the light beam.
In a further preferred embodiment, the cane is adapted for use in the present invention. That is, preferably, the cane includes a handle portion and a bottom portion which is widened, relative to the handle portion, to promote interrupting of the light beams, for example, as the bottom portion of the cane contacts the floor.
In order to achieve increased flexibility in use, the present apparatus preferably provides that the distance between the two exciter system receiver sets is adjustable. That is, the distance between the paths of the two light beams is preferably capable of being varied so that the apparatus may be used by different sized persons to practice cane "arcing" and also to practice walking in a straight line (which may involve separating the paths of the light beams a greater distance than when cane "arcing" is practiced). The distance between the light beam paths may be for example, in the range of about one (1) foot or less to about five (5) feet or more depending on the particular person using the apparatus and the use involved. Preferably, the exciter systems and receivers are positioned so that the paths of the light beams are substantially mutually parallel.
The light beams produced by the exciter means may, but need not be, made up of light in the visible range. What is necessary is that the light beams be capable of being received by the receivers (which preferably involve photoelectric cells) and interrupted, e.g., by a cane held by the person using the apparatus. Thus, the light beams may have wave lengths in either the visible or invisible range.
These and other aspects and advantages of the present invention are set forth in the following detailed description and claims, particularly when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like parts bear like reference numerals.